


The Look

by MDFawn



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDFawn/pseuds/MDFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did that "look" always mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy/duplicate this work.

There were really no words for it. The look that pulls at Luke’s heart. That made him want to weep because of the depth of feeling that the look inspired, that left his heart aching for the near pain he saw. There were no words to describe the look on Noah’s face when he was kissing Luke. When they were lip-to-lip. When Noah was pressing his lips along the muscles of Luke’s chest and stomach. The look that flashed through his eyes when he took Luke deep into his throat or when Luke was deep in his body.  
  
He had never voiced the questions to Noah of ‘what are you thinking?’ ‘What does the look mean?’ He only saw it when it was just him and Noah being them, a couple. When they had gotten past the hurdle of Noah’s coming out. After the torment that was the Colonel. Before the train wreck that was Ameera and they could manage to steal precious moments alone, the look would be there, like a secret between just them.  
  
Luke had fought hard to rid Noah of the look. He used his lips, his hands, his mouth and finally his body itself that day after their fateful fight in the middle of Old Town, but the look had finally disappeared. Left the blue eyes and fled leaving nothing but the look of love and happiness in its wake.  
  
It took only one night, a simple hour’s worth of time and just one sentence,  _“if this happened to you. If this was your blood on my shirt . . . I just . ._ .” to bring that look rushing back into those eyes. The eyes that were staring at him as Noah shook, uncontrollably, clutching at Luke as if afraid Luke would vanish before those same eyes.  
  
He didn’t question that look then as they stood in Memorial, as he didn’t question it now as they crashed onto their bed, clothing having been shed as they made their way through the door of their apartment.  
  
Didn’t question the look as Noah hovered now over top of him, the look staring him full in the face. The look wasn’t a secret anymore because Luke had found a word to describe it, ‘desperation.’  
  
Luke could feel the desperation with each searing kiss that Noah rained down upon his body. Heard the desperation as Noah collapsed on top of him, burying his face in Luke’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and whimpered his torment. Felt the sting of desperation as Noah’s hot tears traced down his side to pool beneath him on the sheets below.  
  
“I can’t lose you.” Was the whispered phrase that haunted up from where Noah lay. A phrase that brought back snap shot moments of them sitting in Java, of them on Lily’s porch. Luke hadn’t realized just how often he had unknowingly witnessed Noah’s desperation.  
  
Luke reached down and grabbed his shaking boyfriend’s face guiding it up. He saw the look gazing back at him. “You’re never going to lose me. Ever.” Luke declared in a fierce whisper.  
  
“Promise me, Luke. Promise me.” Was the prayer like response.  
  
And Luke promised, with his lips, with his hands, with his mouth and eventually with his very body itself.


End file.
